Becoming Redwing
by Agent of SciFi
Summary: Jack's Mom dies the night MECH kidnapped her. It wasn't Airachnid that killed her, though, it was Silas. So, the Government sends Jack to Gotham where he meets Bruce and Dick. Now Jack's part of the Bat Clan & spends his nights saving lives. His life gets mixed up however when Dick destroys Cadmus. Now he's a member of YJ & meets Black Canary's Protege. Twin story of Red Canary
1. Prologue

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Comm

"Underlined"- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Prologue

Gotham

April 2nd, 2010

A fresh drizzle was seeping into the sweatshirt I wore. I stare at the two wet headstones. One had four years of grass growing below it; the other was just barely six months old. It was the engravings that captured my attention the most, however.

June Darby

June 1968 - November 2010

Beloved Mother and Wife

Joshua Darby

August 1966 - May 2004

Beloved Father and Husband

Gotham Police Officer

It had been barely six months since my mom died and six years since my Dad's. Dad had been a Gotham Police officer who was killed on duty, they never caught his killer. Mom had been worse, though. Just when everything seemed safe, it wasn't. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Arcee had just gotten my mom down from the ledge after Arachnid had fled. "You ok, June?" Arcee asked.

"Better," She responded before turning to me, "Giant metal robots?"

"Yup. That turn into cars, or in cee's case, motorcycles."

"Of course." She says sarcastically.

"Still want that ride I promised?"

My mom smiles slightly, "Sure."

I turn to Cee, "Ready to go?"

Arcee smiles at me, "Su-" A gunshot rings out, cutting Cee off. I duck down as I hear it and look for the shooter. Silas stands on top of the warehouse with a sniper rifle aimed at us.

"You took my prize from me, Darby, now I've taken something from you!" He screams before running towards a chopper behind him.

A thud sounds and I look over to see my mom on the ground sprawled out. "Mom!" I gasp and run over. A collection of blood is seeping from just above her heart. I place both my hands above it to slow the blood flow. "You're going to be fine Mom!"

She smiles up to me and places a bloody hand on my cheek. "So much like your father, like Joshua."

"You're going to be fine," I demand. I faintly hear Fowler calling for paramedics and Arcee coming up next to me.

"Take care of him for me Arcee." My mom tells Arcee.

"Of course June." Arcee looks at my mom sadly.

"But you're not leaving!" I keep demanding, "You can't leave! Not like Dad did!"

"Be good Jackson. I love you so much." Her eyes start to glass over, "Just like you father." She gives me one last smile before she takes one last breath and her hand falls from my face.

End Flashback

The few days following were mostly a blur for me but some things stood out violently. I remember paramedics having to pry me away from my mom. I remember hearing soldiers telling Fowler that Silas and MECH disappeared without a trace. I remember Arcee staying with me almost every second she could. And I remember Arcee screaming at Fowler when he told them I was leaving for foster care.

The Bots had tried to keep custody of me but according to the government, Autobots don't make good guardians. I don't think I'd ever seen Arcee so helpless. I didn't have any living family either, so I was going to be put in the system. Everything happens for a reason, though. Or at least that's what I've been told all my life, I never believed it till both my parents had been murdered and I ended back in Gotham. Yes, that crime infested city is where small town Darby was born and raised. At least till I was 10 and my dad died on the job as a police officer. We moved to Jasper two and half years later when my Dad's brother, a police detective, went missing on a case.

After they brought me back to Jasper I was put into a group home for three weeks, until MECH found me. I was running for my life when I got saved by none other than Batman and Robin. They seemed worried and Robin returned to my group home, in secret, every night in the following next week. Shortly after that I was told a man and his son wanted to adopt me.

That was how I ended up with Bruce and Dick or rather Batman and Robin. It took me less than a week to piece it together. I told them I wanted to join their "nightly bonding time" as they tried to write it off as. Bruce and Dick were against it at first. I lacked the physical skills, hacking ability, and stealth required. Bruce, however, agreed to train me once he realized I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He told me I had "the drive required to get the job done, the control necessary to not go too far and the compassion needed to be trusted" and that since I had MECH after me it was a good idea if I could defend myself. I went through months of practice in hand-to-hand, weapons training, hacking, acrobatics (courtesy of Dick), stealth, and villain history. I was most adept at hand-to-hand and stealth.

It was the first of April when they let me go out with them for the first time, I still had a hard time believing that it had four months since my first night as Sparrow. The nightly runs are something terrifying yet exhilarating, almost addictive.

Keeping up with the bots became harder as time went on, especially when the Batman became my guardian. I told Dick and Bruce I had come across a government secret in Jasper and that I didn't know much, just that there was some new tech in the making. They didn't really buy it but took the answers. Or rather, Bruce took my answers and continued to try to look into it without me knowing and Dick continued to pester me about it and try to hack the U.S. government on what I knew. I couldn't visit very often with my "new extracurricular activity", trying to find Silas, find my missing Uncle and identify who killed my Dad. It hurt to lie to Arcee and the Bots too, tell them I'm fine and that everything is normal when it wasn't. Felt like my life completely changed the day my mom died.

A hand comes and settles on my shoulder and a smaller one wraps around my waist. I place a hand on the smaller shoulder of Dick.

"Ready to go Jack?" Bruce asks.

"Ya." I say, wiping a few tears away, "I'm ready to go."


	2. Introducing the Team

Here is Chapter 1 of Redwing. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- Introducing the Team

* * *

" **Bold"** \- Mental link

" _Italics"_ \- Comm

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 1- Joining the Team

Gotham

July 7th, 2010 18:47 EDT

"So Dick broke into Cadmus, blew it up, rescued Superman's clone, nearly died alongside Kid Flash and Aqualad and then demanded league allows them to form a team?" I look at Bruce pointedly.

Bruce sighs. "Why are you asking me this Jack? Dick told you this story two days ago and I just reviewed it just a second ago."

"Because you're seriously agreeing to their demands! They nearly died!" I yell.

"Lower your voice! Dick could hear you!" Bruce hisses.

"Fine," I lower my voice, "But seriously! Why are you agreeing to their demands! They blew up a building!"

"But revealed what Cadmus was really doing. And who says the league is going to agree to the team formation?" Bruce has a rare mischievous smile on his face.

"And the fact that you brought me down to the Batcave to talk about if I would join the team, if there was one, of course." I pause to give Bruce a pointed look. "And also, you have Dick's, Kid Flash's, Aqualad's, and Superboy's stats up on the computer." I gesture to the computer screen in front of us. "Along with mine, and two others. A Martian and..." I cut off, not knowing who the shadow covered redhead was.

Bruce looks at me. "Canary's sidekick. Couldn't get a better photo, she's almost as paranoid as us." I snort. Bruce gives me an 'I'm not kidding' look. "I'm serious! And the league didn't just agree. We had been talking about forming a team for a few weeks. After Manhunter's niece," he gestures to the picture of the Martian, "arrived on earth and he said he was going to make her his sidekick. The whole League thought you all needed to learn how to work with others."

"And the team needs me why?" I ask him honestly. "Hacking. Covered. Stealth. Covered. Speed. Covered. Strength. Double covered. Being able to tell what people are thinking. Covered, by the telepathic martian. Martial arts. Covered."

"Compassion. Understanding. Maturity." He looks me in the eye. "Someone they can trust to keep their secrets."

"I'm still not telling you about my science fiction club."

"Well, can we call it something else! I know it's not a science fiction club!"

"Who says! And sure, you can call it something else but only if the names cool and I like it." I smile inward, if only he knew about the bots. Or at least I don't think he does.

"Are you joining the team or not?" Bruce stops my thoughts.

I sigh. It would be harder to visit Team Prime. Harder to see Raf, Miko, Arcee. But could I really leave my brother on the team with only two people I'd meet before? "Jack?" Bruce cuts off my thoughts. "Are you joining or not? We're introducing the team tomorrow."

"I'll join." I stop him. "I'll join the team." I look back at the pictures, my eyes were drawn to the one of Canary's sidekick. "Who knows. It might be fun."

"Alright. I'll inform the other heroes." I nod at Bruce's words before starting towards the stairs that lead to the house.

"Alright. By the way, why did wait to bring this up the night before and not earlier?"

"You're more likely to say yes if you have less time to think about it."

I groan. "Should have said no."

Bruce smiles, I wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't reflected on the monitor. "You would've joined eventually. One mission with all of them and you'd have joined to make sure no one died."

I open my mouth to retort but close it. He was probably right. "Night Bruce!"

* * *

Gotham July 8th, 7:58 EDT

I stand by the zeta tube in the bat cave with a cup of coffee, waiting for Dick. Bruce had left earlier to meet the other heroes. Dick comes running down the stairs on his cell phone. "Talk later Barbra, got to meet with Jack." He cuts off the call.

"Ready to go little brother?" I ask. Dick pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on.

"You're coming?" He asks.

I pull out my own sunglasses and put them on. "Yup!" I pop my p as I say it. "I want to see how this plays out."

Dick frowns at me. "Real supportive Jack."

"That's me. Your supportive brother." I grin at Dick.

"Let's just go already!" Dick's nervousness on the edge.

I set my coffee cup on a table before going to the zeta tube panel. I plug in the coordinates Bruce had given me last night, the ones for the Team's base. "Alright! Relax brother." We step into the zeta tube and feel the tube power up. A bright light flashes in my face. As it fades out I see Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy heading towards the adults. A teenage girl with red hair and sunglasses is leaning against the wall behind Batman and the other adult superheroes. She gives me a toothless smile and a little wave. I raise an eyebrow at her, must be Black Canary's sidekick.

I lean down to Dick's ear. "I'm going to go talk to the girl. Be right back." Robin looks up at me and nods. I head towards her.

I stop in front of her. "So who would you be?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She twirls a section of hair around her finger.

"Ya, I would."

"Too bad Sparrow, you'll just have to suffer." She says.

"I thought canaries were supposed to be nice. I didn't know they were this coy." I joke with her.

"Ahem," The girl and I look up to see Batman looking at pointedly. Robin and Kid Flash were laughing together. I send them a look before turning back to Batman.

"Sorry Bats," I say.

"As I was saying. The seven of you will form a team that will be under league authority."

"Wait, seven?" Robin asks.

"Yes," Batman continues, "The four of you, along with my other protege, Sparrow, Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian, and Black Canary's Protege, Cardinal."

Cardinal, as I assumed she was, turns towards me. "Canaries are nice but I'm not a canary, I'm a cardinal." She gives me a quick smirk before starting towards Miss Martian. "See you around Sparrow." I watch her go with a raised eyebrow. This team thing might actually be fun.

* * *

Gotham July 8, 20:04 EDT

"So...you and Cardinal were pretty cozy," Dick announces at dinner.

"And you and KF acted like you were 3. What's your point?" I respond, taking a bite of food.

"That you to were cozy. So, when's your date?"

I choke on the food in my mouth. I reach for the water and take a sip, an idea forming in my head. "Tomorrow." Dick looks at me in surprised. "You know, when you invite KF and Aqualad to Central City to investigate your hunch on Cadmus associates being killed."

"How did you-"

"Your might fool Bruce but you can't fool me. And I'm going tomorrow!"

"Fine but do you really have to invite your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this story. If you are a follower of my Agent Jack story that will be what is updated next, sorry for the wait.

Review and Criticism welcomed!


	3. The Unofficial Mission Part 1

**Here is Chapter 2. If you haven't read the comics put out by DC for Young Justice then you haven't seen this mission before. It does happen though.** **Hope you all enjoy! I do not own Young Justice or Transformers Prime, wish I did though.** **Just so you all know the story name will be changing a bit.**

* * *

" **Bold"** \- Mental link

" _Italics"_ \- Comm

"Underlined"\- Phone

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Unofficial Mission Part 1

Central City

July 9, 13:26 CDT

Jack's POV

* * *

Dick and I walk up Cafe Sugar. "You see KF?" Robin asks, "I found Aqualad."

I pull my sunglasses down slightly, searching. "Yup." I push my sunglasses up as I see the speedster red head coming out of the Cafe with a coffee. I give him a little wave and he starts toward us. "So where's Aqualad?"

"A few tables over." Robin nods towards a table where a tall white haired teen sat. His jacket carefully covering almost all of his neck.

"You bring KF over there. I'm going to go look for Cardinal?"

"You really think she's going to coming?" Robin asks.

"Hope so, she seemed pretty untrustful of us yesterday. And trust needs to start somewhere." Dick nods. I set around the cafe, watching for the female red-haired superhero and anything suspicious. I reach the table again join the other three guys.

"See her?" Dick asks quietly.

"No."

"Think she's a no show?"

"Maybe she's late." Dick gives me a really look. "Just tell them why we're here!" Dick nods and pulls out the picture of the Gonzalez out.

"So why am I looking at a picture of…?" KF asks.

"Her name is Gonzalez. Selena Gonzalez." Robin answers.

"And we care why? Other than the fact that she's a hottie?" KF winks at us. I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"She's here in Central City and Rob thinks she's being targeted for a hit." I jump in.

"There's a reason...I just don't know what it is yet, but I think I found something that might be related to her," Robin finishes.

"Related how?" Aqualad jumps into the conversation.

"Looking through some of Batman's files I found that there have been a few targets. Seemingly unrelated, but I've crossed referenced tons of data and I think I found a pattern," Robin continues.

"Looking through? You mean you hacked into Batman's files!" Kid Flash looks at Rob incredulously.

"Yup, he did," I smile at my brother, who was looking out kids with ice cream.

"Anyway...I think this CEO might be next. All the other 'Hits' have been made to look like accidents, random muggings gone wrong, things like that-anyway, I figured we could look into this."

"And what brought this to your attention in the first place?" Aqualad raises an eyebrow at Rob.

"I've been looking into Cadmus the last couple days-corporate holding, who they do business with and such. I noticed a few people they do business with seem to meet with untimely accidents." Rob explains.

"You want us to look into this on a hunch that someone might have put out a hit on the CEO of this company? Cool!" Rob and I both glare at KF.

"What about Superboy, Miss Martian, and Cardinal?" Aqualad asks both of us.

"We don't want to get them in trouble before the team can even get going do we? Besides, if you think about it, we haven't even had a real outing as a team yet." Robin explains.

"That might be because the team formed yesterday." I retort.

"Let's do it! C'mon Aqualad, this could be fun." Kid Flash looks about ready to burst with excitement.

"Okay, think of it as a training session, then we haven't even had one of those as a team yet."

"Rob," I start, "the team formed yesterday!"

"Then why are Superboy, Miss Martian, and Cardinal are not here?

They are part of the team, are they not?" Aqualad looks to us for an answer.

"Yeah but…" Rob cuts off.

"We've been around longer than they have and we haven't even had much interaction, aside from Rob and I, with each other," I pick up. "We're always doing our own crime fighting thing with our own partners. I figured it would be a chance for us to kind of clear the cobwebs before we get into full team mode," Rob finishes.

"Cobwebs? You've been hanging out in dark caves way too much!" KF laughs.

"I'm not sure about this…" Aqualad looks at us uncertainly.

"I am! Count me in. You think Selena likes younger guys?" KF grins.

"No, I don't." We all turn to see Cardinal walking up behind Rob and me. She stops and picks up the photo. "This her?" Rob nods. "Got it." She sets the photo down and looks up. "If Robin's instincts say something is going on, something is probably going on. He is Batman's protege, and when are Batman's hunches wrong?"

"Showed up finally?" Rob asks after a minute.

"Sorry, just found out an hour ago and I got lost on the way here." She looks around. "No offense KF but your city is bright. Like really bright." I snort at her words. That had been my first thought when I had come to Central City after months in Gotham. "Anyway, you guys were saying."

Aqualad sighs. "How do we know all of these random accidents and muggings are hits put out on people and why do you think they are all related?"

"Who do you think is behind all this?" KF leans forward in his seat.

"Behind it? Hard to tell. Could be Cadmus but none of the evidence points to them. But who do I think is hired to do the job on Selena Gonzalez? The League of Shadows." I look up at Rob in shock.

"Whoa! Really?" KF looks excited.

"Yeah, I think these 'accidents' were executed by them." Robin continues his masked face.

"Executed? That seems like an appropriate word." KF seemed to be getting more excited by the minute.

"Wait? Who is the 'League of Shadows'?" Aqualad stares at us confused.

"What?" KF turns to Aqualad surprised. "You've never heard of the League of the Shadows? Have you been living in a rock or something?"

"More like underwater." Aqualad gives them a deadpan look.

"Oh yeah…" KF's mood drops in an instant. I glance up to see Cardinal trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

"The League of Shadows is a deadly organization with their hands stuck in a whole bunch of stuff all over the world. Killing is only part of their business," Cardinal supplies.

"Allegedly. We know they're doing it but, nothing ever seems to get proven against these guys," I finish.

"So just to reiterate...you want the five of us to look into what may or may not be a sanctioned assassination attempt of this CEO, carried out by a covert organization called the League of Shadows, without any of our teammates and without authorization from Batman or the rest of the Justice League?" Aqualad restates.

Robin and I share a look. "Yeah pretty much," we say together.

"What are we waiting for?" KF demands.

* * *

Central City

July 9, 19:54

"Why is she still at work? Everyone else went home hours ago." KF asks between bites of chips.

I roll my eyes in my binoculars. "Could you not chew so loud?" Robin half demands, half asks.

"At this point, I wish he could feed with a filter system much like a humpback whale would. It would not be as nauseating to watch." Aqualad says.

"Ha, ha!" KF gulps. "Very funny."

"Could you keep it down." Robin tenses.

"Which one? My voice or my chewing?" KF questions jokingly.

"Both!" Robin turns around.

"I can't help it," KF whines, "I'm bored. And I need to eat!"

"Spy is hard enough as it is without noisy speedsters chewing loudly and talking up a storm!" Cardinal hisses. I hear someone come up next to me and kneel. I glance over to Cardinal with her own set of binoculars watching Gonzalez. I turn around to the conversation behind me, satisfied someone was watching.

"We've been sitting here for hours, do you know how hard that is for me to do? She's been in that building all day. All the employees have gone home, she's all alone. If they were going after her don't you think they would have by now?" Wally opens his arms in exasperation and drops his chips.

"No," Cardinal says. Robin and I turn around and focus around Gonzalez. She was right.

"How do you know that, Einstein?" Wally rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Because they're doing it right now," I state, a matter of a factly.

Wally comes up behind us. "I don't see anything-"

"There," Aqualad points to a window, "Below the window...movement. We-" He cuts as Kid Flash runs off the roof. He turns towards us. "Robin we should-" but my brother had already jumped the roof, with his usual laugh. I pocket my binoculars. Aqualad sighs. "This is not team building."

"I wouldn't worry about them." We all turn around to see a man in jeans, bandages around his chest and a ripped up jacket on one arm. Said arm has a hooked arm. He lunges the hooked arm at Aqualad. "Ha!" Aqualad jumps to avoid and the hook crashes into the ground.

"Who are you?" Cardinal demands, getting into a stance.

"Are you with the League of Shadows?" Aqualad asks.

"What kind of question is that?" The mystery guy kneels down next to his hook in the ground. He shifts on the ground and I notices his stance.

"Aqualad mo-" I yell but it's too late. He takes his not hooked hand he punches Aqualad under the chin, throwing him back.

"Even if I was...I wouldn't admit to you!" The mystery guy screams. "Doesn't matter one way or the other because you won't be able to do anything with the information." He pulls the hook out of the ground and slams it into Aqualad knocking him out.

He turns towards us now. "Cardinal-" I start but she ignores me and starts towards him. She dodges his hook and lands her foot in his face.

"Ahhhh!" He screams, "You little piece of-" I cut him off by throwing an electric batarang at his hooked arm. He blocks it and sends it flying.

"Any chance you could let out a scream now Cardinal?" I turn towards her.

She nods and takes a deep breath but before she could his non-hooked arm punches her in the throat. She takes a few steps back, coughing. The mystery guy smiles and swings his hooked arm at her head. I jump between, pulling out my staff but I misinterpret his strength and he send us flying into a wall. I hear the sickening crunch as both our heads collide with the wall. Cardinal falls to the ground unconscious, I land next to her, barely awake.

The mystery guy smiles at us and walks towards Aqualad. He loops his hook around Aqualad's water pack on his back. "Now, what say we go find your friends?"

He starts towards us with Aqualad still in hand. I groan and start to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing I manage to think before darkness overtook me was, "Scrap."

* * *

Central City

July 9, 22:12 CDT

I feel myself coming to and blink rapidly. We were being dangled down from the ceiling upside down. Hook was watching us along with Black Spider, I think that's what his name was, who was holding Gonzalez. Robin and Wally arguing about the situation while Hook and what I glance to my right to see Cardinal maiming slightly and shaking her head.

"That hurt more than when Hugo attacked me?" She blinks at the bright light in the room. I look over to Aqualad who opened his eyes to my brother and Kid Flash's argument.

"We need to get out of this!" Cardinal rolls her eyes at Kid Flash's words.

"Really? We do?" She whispers sarcastically. I suppress another grin.

"Aqualad is still out I think…" Robin starts.

"What? Where am I? Aqualad suddenly jumps.

"You're awake? Good. But we have some bad news and some even worse news!" Kid Flash exclaims. We all look down at the scene below us.

"Scrap!" I hiss through my teeth.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Part 2 of the story will be posted next.**

 **A few notes about the Redwing and Red Canary stories. All comics, that DC put on their app, and episodes aired will be posted as chapters. Those chapters will be posted on both stories. Their will also be chapters between those that will only be posted on one story but may be referenced in the other story. We won't be seeing any of Team Prime for a few chapters but they will be in later. They will be mentioned by Jack and talk about before hand but not met right away.**

 **Review and** **Criticism Welcomed!**


	4. The Unofficial Mission Part 2

Chapter 3 - The Unofficial Mission Part 2

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Central City

July 9, 22:12 CDT

Jack's POV

"So you five junior grade good guys thought you could stop us?" Black Spider taunts.

"Robin thought so," Cardinal whisper.

"Please...let me go," Gonzalez whimpers.

"Yeah, what were you thinking? This is Hook and the Black Spider you got here! We're good at what we do. We're professionals." Hook gesture to himself.

"Yeah, professional hit men for the League of Shadows sent to kill an innocent woman!" Kid Flash growls.

Cardinal groans, "He just had to say who they worked for!" She fiddles around next to me. "He just couldn't keep quiet."

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Getting out of here!" She hisses so low I could barely hear her.

"Why are you after her? Why is Selena Gonzalez targeted?" Robin

"You're not in any position to ask questions...but we are. How did you know we'd be here?" Black Spider demands.

"He asked you a question." Hook looks at us threateningly.

"Like you, we do not have to answer any questions," Aqualad says determinedly.

"Yeah, but you're going to 'cause you screwed up and got caught! Face it, you guys never even had a chance against us," Hook jesters. I look over at the webbing between Cardinal and I. A weird symbol was being drawn into the webbing.

"What? We came here to stop you from hurting her. We did that!" Robin jokes.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? You stopped us, yeah, for like five minutes," Hook continues, "You see what's happening here, right? You lost!"

"You didn't take my utility belt," Robin interjects. "Or Sparrow's."

"Wait...your what now?"

"You never took my utility belt away," Robin continues, "You know, the thing that lets us escape." Cardinal's symbol at this point was finished. It glowed but didn't react. I narrow my eyes, what was it supposed to do?

Cardinal swears. "Not again!" She groans.

"What is he talking abou-?" Hook cuts off.

"Now!" Robin yells as he cuts through the webbing.

"Dude! Have I ever told you I love that belt?" Kid Flash says as he runs out of the webbing.

"What can I say? It's the one accessory that goes with everything." Robin and I both kick Hook in the face.

Black Spider backs up. "They're free!" He aims his webbing at Aqualad and Cardinal.

"Let's get out of here! These kids have wasted too much of our time here anyway." Hook starts to stand up. "So let's put some space between us and them." Hook uses his hook to put a whole in the wall.

Aqualad turns around to us. "We need to-"

Kid Flash runs out of the room, leaving nothing but a yellow streak. Robin gives me a smile and starts out the room with his usual cackle. I glance at Cardinal and Aqualad before starting after my brother.

I run into the room after Robin to see Kid Flash with webbing covering his face. Hook points to my brother. "Hook. Nine o'clock."

"On it!" Hook swings his hook at Robin and I. Robin swings underneath it and I jump back.

"Whoa! Almost got me there Harpoon Harry!" I groan slightly at Robin's comment. One day that name calling was going to get him killed.

"Yeah." I turn to Black Spider as he aims his webbing at my brother. "but I just got you to fall right into the spider's web!" The webbing hits my brother and Kid Flash, who had somehow gotten out of the webbing on his face, and stuck them to a wall.

A sigh comes from behind me. "They got themselves got again this fast."

Black Spider finishes sticking them to the wall. "That should take care of them! Let's get out of here before the other three show up."

Hook smiles smugly and aims his hook at the two stuck heroes. "Just a sec. I want to leave them with a lasting impression."

"Aqualad!" I hiss. Aqualad nods and summons the water to hit Hook in the back of the head. He runs in front of the two boys and creates a shield. Hook's hook hits the ceiling instead. Cardinal and I run over to the other three.

"We need a plan of attack if we want to save this woman. One that involves all five of us." Aqualad makes a quick eye contact with all four of us.

Cardinal nods in agreeance. "Alright, you call it!" Robin and Kid Flash finish pulling off the webbing still on them.

Aqualad hesitates then nods. "Robin, Sparrow, we need a diversion! Kid Flash the women. Cardinal with me." Robin and I rump into the air, throwing smoke bombs at the ground.

A yellow streak runs underneath us and grabs Gonzalez from Black Spider's arms. "Hey there! Didja miss me?" Kid Flash smiles at her.

"Why are they doing this? Why are they after me?" Gonzalez asks, wide-eyed.

"Lady, you must have done something to really tick them off!" Kid Flash runs up behind Cardinal and Aqualad. Aqualad throws some water at them before electrocuting them.

"My turn." Cardinal places a hand on Aqualad's shoulder. Aqualad backs up behind her, shifting the water to make swords from his water-bearers. Cardinal gets into a stance and lets out a Canary Cry. Hook and Black Spider slam into the wall behind them and break down the wall. They fall into the room beyond that, causing a cloud of dust from between the wall to come up.

Aqualad turns around to us. "Take the girl and go! Get her to safety. She's the one they're after."

"Not gonna happen! We tried that when we got here and tangled with these guys! They kicked our cans all the way down the street and back We're in this together! I'm staying!"

Cardinal turns around now. "Get out of here Kid!" But Kid Flash stays put.

"You guys done being all mushy with each other?" Hook stand up and aims his Hook at Aqualad and Cardinal.

"Look out!" Robin rushes forward and knocks Aqualad out of the way, while I get Cardinal.

"Incoming!" My brother jumps off Aqualad's back to dodge Black Spider's webbing.

Aqualad twists around. "Thank you." He calls to my brother.

Cardinal clears her throat. I look down and push down a blush. "Sorry." I jump up and hold a hand down to Cardinal.

She takes my hand and I pull her up. "Thanks," She says. I nod.

Hook takes aim at Aqualad again, but Aqualad grabs the chain and pulls it. Hook looks unsteady for a moment before doing an in air somersault. He grins. "Very clever, blondie." Hook aims his boots at Aqualad's face. "Like no one's ever tried that move before." The two feet slam into his face.

Kid Flash rushes forward and throws his elbow into Hook's stomach. "Did you see this coming?" Hook crushes the wall.

"The women!" Cardinal dodges around me to grab Gonzalez from the way of Black Spider's web shot. "Kid!" I come to stand in front of Gonzalez with Cardinal. The webbing hits the ground in front of us, with the Spider staring down from on top.

"Uh-oh." Kid Flash turns around and runs to take the women. "Forgot about you for a nanosecond."

Cardinal grits her teeth. "More like all together."

"Please, no need to than-wha-?" Kid Flash starts to say before cutting out.

"Kid Flash! Down!" Robin yells. He throws several batarangs between Hook and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash turns around and wraps his arms around Gonzalez, protecting her from the blast. "Heads up, Lady!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Robin lands next to me.

Aqualad starts to stand. "Agreed, perhaps we need to steal away-"

Black Spider jumps up and shoots webbing at the exit door in the room.

Hook stands up slowly, looking even angrier than before. "You guys interested in something that had nothing to do with you." Hook stands and throws his hook at us. "And now you're going to pay for it."

"With your lives!" Black Spider finishes. He webs the edge of the hook and hits the wall next to our heads.

Gonzalaz screeches. "Uh, this is not good." Kid Flash says.

Aqualad stands and summons two maces from the water-bearers. "Take the girl, find another exit, meet one floor below."

"But-" Kid Flash starts.

"Go! We'll meet you down there!" Robin demands

"Not a cha-"

"Go!" Cardinal turns around to look at him. "The civilian is more important!" I feel a slight breeze and know Kid flash has left. Aqualad slams the maces into the ground making a hole that we all jump through. KF meets up with us with the women.

Gonzalez looks at again. "I don't understand. What's happening? Who are those people?" Cardinal looks at her but doesn't answer.

Robin glances at me. "We need to find the quickest way out of this building!"

"They will not stop coming after Ms. Gonzalez and they will be looking for us outside, easier to pick us off!" Aqualad's water-bearers fall apart and lose their forms.

"Agreed." Cardinal places her hand on her hip. "We need to use stealth if we want to get Ms. Gonzalez and ourselves out of her."

"What do you have in min- whoa!" A Hook comes crashing through the ceiling cutting off KF.

"Disperse, hide and wait for my signal," Aqualad tells us. We all nod and spread out, Kid Flash taking Gonzalez.

Robin and I hide behind a desk as the two assassins come through the ceiling. "Come out you snot-nosed kids!" Hook screams.

"The minute you get outside we'll know where you are. You can hide in here but only for so long." Black Spider toys. I grit my teeth, sadly the two villains were correct.

I spy Cardinal and Aqualad watching Hook and Black Spider. I nudge Robin and nod at the two. He nods back at me and we carefully sneak around. Robin comes up behind Aqualad while come up behind Cardinal. "How do we approach this?" My brother whisper.

"Sparrow and I can take Hook, but Black Spider is fast and can strike multiple targets from a distance. Do you think you, Kid Flash and Cardinal can take him out?" Aqualad asks.

Robin glances at Cardinal. "You take the lead." She nods at him.

Rob nods back. "On it. Give me five seconds, then make your moves." The two run off the edge.

"Ready?" Aqualad asks. I nod and pull out an exploding batarang. We step out. "Hold."

"Get a load of the human glow stick." Hook jeers.

"End this now. Give us the girl!" Black Spider demands.

"That isn't an option," I say.

"What are you going to do? I checked this floor, there aren't any water coolers around for you to pull your water trick with. And what are you going to? Throw little toys at my face?"

I smirk, "Exactly!" I fan out four batarangs and throw them at Hook's face.

Aqualad shares my smirk. "You are correct." My eyes widen as I start to hear a rumbling noise underneath us. "However, we are standing directly over a bathroom."

A flash of horror crosses Hook's face. "Oh no."

"Hey B.S." Black Spider turns around at the sound of two voices. Cardinal lands her right foot on his chest and kicks her left foot at his face. Black Spider kicks her off and webs one of her legs to the ground.

Kid Flash jumps in front of her and throws energy drinks at Black Spider. "It looks like you can use an energy shot!"

Black Spider shoots webbing at the little plastic bottles. "This isn't going to stop me, kid."

"No, it won't," Cardinal grins from the ground

"But." my brother grins. "I'm betting this does!" Robin places a small explosive on his wrist web holders.

Black Spider looks down in horror. "No! What are you doing? The pressure-" he cuts off as the web holder explodes. Hook collapses onto a webbed Black Spider.

Kid Flash grins down at the fallen assassins. "Dude, nice."

Cardinal walks over to us looks around. "Guys, where's the girl?" I widen my eyes and we all share a look. Glancing around at the wreckage, I failed to find Gonzalez. Where was the woman?

* * *

Mount Justice

July 10, 22:12 EDT

The five of us stand in front of the screen on the news report of the Gonzalez disappearance. "We looked everywhere for her. She was pretty scared; she probably just ran and is hiding out somewhere," Kid Flash says.

"I don't know. If she was hiding she probably would have seen the news report and know it's safer. The league knows now and as does the police and military. She'd be safer if she came out. No, something else is going on," Cardinal tells him.

"We checked her premises and those of her family. She is nowhere to be found," Aqualad adds, "I agree with Cardinal, something else is going on."

"Listen." Robin and I demand. We all turn to the news report.

"Police say it is too early to tell if the disappearance of Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez is in anyway connected to what happened at corporate headquarters last night. Although it is a good possibility as the two men captured on the premises and allegedly responsible for all the property damage escaped custody as they were being transported to a maximum holding facility," the news reporter says.

"How could I have not seen it?!" Robin yells. Then suddenly it all makes sense.

"When we were back in the building, Black Spider said, "The minute you get outside we'll know where you are.""

Cardinal sighs as she gets it too. "They had others outside."

I growl. "They're the league of Shadows! They always have back up people, someone waiting outside. They were there, we just never saw them!"

"So you mean Selena is…" Kid Flash cuts off, but he doesn't need to finish. We all know what happened. We bend our heads in a moment of silence

The silence is broken as Cardinal walks over to the wall and punches it, leaving a good sized hole. We all look at her in shock. "What the hell Cardinal?" Kid Flash exclaims.

"I shouldn't have failed! And women is dead!" She pushes off the wall and starts for the Zeta tubes.

"You did not fail Cardinal," Aqualad starts. Cardinal stops right in front of the Zeta tubes to hear us out. I start after her. "We are a team. One of us did not fail, we all did." He finishes.

She smiles slightly and turns towards us. My eyes widen as I see a few tears running down her face. Not enough the others would notice, but I did. "Thanks Aqualad, but I still could have done more." She turns back to the Zeta tube and inputs her destination. Then she continues, in a voice so low only I could hear, "I still have to attain for all he's done." Then she walks forward and into the Beta Tube.

"Cardinal B-05," rings out after she leaves. I narrow my eyes, I was talking to Black Canary.


	5. Black Canary's Intervention

**Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long, schools been hectic.**

 **For those of you who haven't heard season 3 of young justice has been** **confirmed. Warner Bros has begun production already. It's will be aired on Netflix, however the release date had yet to be announced. If any of you know the release date, please comment it.**

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 4 - Black Canary's Intervention

Mount Justice

July 11, 10:18 EDT

Black Canary's POV

* * *

I double check my phone to see the time. Sparrow had called this morning to ask if he could talk to me. We were supposed to meet up at 10:15 to discuss something about private hand to hand combat training. He'd called early this morning from the Batcave to the Arrowcave. I look up as the Zeta tube activates.

"Sparrow B-04," rings out and Sparrow steps out in civilian clothing and a pair of sunglasses.

He scans the room quickly for me, smiling as he found me. "Black Canary! Thanks for meeting me here at such a short notice." He starts to walk towards me.

"Of course. And you can call me Canary, Sparrow. Now, what did you want to start with in your private lessons." I smile at him.

Sparrow chuckles and rubs the back of his necks. "Actually," taking his sunglasses off I meet two bright blue eyes with mine. "That was a lie," he admits, "I need to talk to you about Cardinal.

I sigh, "You of all people should understand wanting to keep your personal lives a secret."

"That's not what I'm asking. It's...as you might have heard, two days ago we went to investigate a possible hit on Selena Gonzalez."

I give a dry chuckle. "I heard. It was stupid of you to do that."

Sparrow returns to the dry laugh. "In retrospect, it was a bad idea. But Rob was going to go anyway and I had to protect my little brother. That's not the point though. At the time we," he cuts off and sighs, "we were terrified out of our mind. None of them will admit it but we were. It was the first time we'd all be without our mentors together. Anyway, at the time we didn't put two and two together that there were people outside. Gonzalez freaked out and we think she ran. We haven't been able to find her so we assumed that she's dead. Cardinal freaked when she heard. Punched the wall," I gesture to the hole in the wall, "And then said it was all her fault and bolted. I don't get why she freaked out. She not new to the hero business. She's been doing this longer than I have. She should know we can't save everyone every time." Sparrow looks at me expectantly.

I sigh again. "Sparrow, she's always been like that. It's something I've never really understood. Speedy and Green Arrow have tried to get her to explain but we've gotten nothing. It's just how she is, she's been like that since I look her as my protege."

"Alright. By the way, why does she call us proteges instead of sidekicks?"

Canary laughs, "She hates being called a sidekick, Speedy rubbed off on her pretty fast, said it made her feel less important. So I called her my protege."

"Got it. So you're sure she's fine, right?" He asks, again.

"Yes. She's fine. So why didn't you ask about this on the screens in the caves?"

"Seemed impersonal to do that. And I also wanted to ask for a private hand to hand lessons, that just wasn't my main reason for calling you here." Sparrow looks at me sheepishly.

I look at him for a few seconds, deciding on something. Sparrow was a young kid who, if my information was correct, had seen things most adults would never see. And yet he was here, dealing with someone else's issues. I give a little laugh. Clary was going to get mad about this but it would help her one way or another. "I actually know someone better suited for teaching you. Got a phone on you?"

"Ya." He reaches into his back pocket and produces a phone. He quickly types in his passwords before handing it out to me.

I take it from him and start to create a contact. Sparrow was going to get to meet my mentor. That was going to be funny. I plug in the address of the gym, along with its cell phone number and email address. "Call this number, he'll set up a schedule with you." I start to walk away at this point before hesitating, "Piece of advice, don't be late. Ted doesn't tolerate lateness very well." I give him one last smile. "Good luck!"

Sparrow raises an eyebrow at me. "Thanks Black Canary!" He glances down at his phone. "Hey, who's Ted Grant?"

I smile. "An old friend. And a great hand to hand teacher. Tell him Canary sent you."

Sparrow gives me one last wave before dialing the number I gave him. "Hi, is this Ted Grant?" I hear him say as I leave. "Ya, ummm, Canary sent me."

I smile. This is going to help both of them, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

New York City

July 11, 19:57 EDT

Clary's POV

I deliver another punch to the punching bag hanging in front of me. Ted had started me on the punching bag almost forty-five minutes. It was a great way to relieve stress but never had he put me on the bag for this long. And he'd left the room about a half an hour to go to do "paperwork". I say it like that because he never does paper work, he hates it. Ted hands it off to someone else to do.

"Cardinal! Can you come into the ring in here, please? And put on your mask!" I stop my punches and look at the door weirdly.

I glance at the door. "Sure, but why?"

Ted sticks his head through the door. "Just do it, kid!"

"Whatever Ted." Ted winks at me before going through the door. I walk over to my bag on the bench. I wipe my sweat off with a towel and take a quick drink of water. I pull out my mask and place it over my eyes. I pull the bag over my shoulder and start to the door. I couldn't figure out why Ted wanted me to wear my mask and was calling me Cardinal.

I walk through the door and into the room with the four rings. In the front left ring stands Ted with a tall, black haired teenager. I throw my bag off to the side and walk into the ring. "So, who's the sparring partner?"

The teen turns around. I stare wide eyed at the face of the person in front of me, Sparrow. "You ready Cardinal?" He asks.

"What...What are you doing here?" I stutter.

"I wanted a private hand-to-hand teacher. Ted came recommended." Sparrow supplies innocently.

I narrow my eyes. "Ted did you-"

"I got a phone call from him this morning and agreed to teach him. I thought I'd test his skill level by putting him against you. After this, you can visit her, and I'll continue with him. Sound like a plan?" Ted cuts me off.

"Canary recommend Ted didn't she?" She demand. I nod and she sighs. "Fine, let's see what you've got Sparrow." She smirks at me.

I return the smirk. "Alright." I back up to the corner behind me and get into a defensive position.

Canary follows my suit and backs up into her corner. Getting into her defensive position. "Ted, give us a start please."

Ted nods and climbs out of the ring. "Alright! You lose if you can be held down for 10 seconds. No canary cry or bat tools. Now go!"

We both take a few steps forward and start to circle. I take note of Sparrow's stance. He was obviously good at hand-to-hand, the way he moved indicated that. I narrow my eyes and give a yell as I charge at him. I slide onto the ground and kicks his feet out from under him. He falls back but places his hands on the ground and flip back up. I flip into the air, do a mid-air somersault and lands on the balls of my feet.

"Nice move, Cardinal." He gives me a smile. He goes to punch my gut but I grab his hand before he does so.

"You too. Batman's a good teacher." I jab my elbow into his stomach and he bends over.

"So's Canary." He punches me square in the nose. I let go of his hand, backing up a few steps. Putting a hand up to my noise I see drops of blood starting to fall from my nose.

I wipe most of the blood away and slowly turn my head towards him. "You're going to get it now Sparrow." I wipe away the last of the blood.

"Scrap!" He grumbles as I run up and wraps my legs around my neck. I twist my body in such a way that push him down to the ground and puts me on his back. I press his face into the floor and hold his arm behind his back.

"So, when are you going to teach me this move?" he muffle into the ground.

I let go of his arm and he turns over. I smile down at him and hold out a hand. If I was going to teach him something, he was going to teach me something. "I'll teach you my moves if you teach me how to hack. Deal?" The one thing Canary didn't know how to do was hack, but I wanted to learn how.

He returns the smile and takes my hand. "Deal."


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 1

**Here is the newest chapter! Sorry it took so long, Christmas is a really busy time of the year for my family and me. Enjoy The newest chapter!**

* * *

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 5 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 1

Star City

July 17, 23:16 PDT

Jack's POV

I watch from the shadows of the docks. Multiple men were moving crates. I narrow my eyes and once again glance around for him. Cardinal said Speedy was supposed to be here. He'd been ignoring our calls to the Arrow Cave and refused to meet us the few times we've asked. A red exploding arrow hits between who men moving a crate. Looks like Cardinal was right. The crate drops and spills out several altered guns. One rolls up to Brick, a tall well muscles criminal, who picks it up and takes aim at Speedy. Said hero was standing on top of a crane operator with Cardinal next to him. Speedy looked the same but had dumped old hat.

"You again!" Brick yells up, "I'm starting to get insulted Green Arrow's not messin' up my operations personally." Brick shoots at Speedy and Cardinal who dodge out of his way. They land on a runway and continue to out run the shots. Cardinal gets in front of Speedy who was cocking an arrow. He does a flip in the air and lets the arrow fly. It collides with the barrel of the gun, blowing it up and destroying Brick's suit. Both Cardinal and Speedy stop. Brick lets out a cry and looks down at the tattered suit. "Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" Brick turns his head around to the other men with him.

I turn to look at the others. We all nod and split up into different groups. We might as well lend a hand while we're here.

"Scorch the earth, boy's," Brick orders.

Four men aim the altered guns at Speedy and Cardinal. Just as they do Kid Flash runs over the back two who let out groans of pain. The two other men alter their aim at Kid Flash. Robin and I both shoots lines over to the other sides crates and swing across. As we do we pull out batarangs and slice the guns out of their hands. Robin gives his signature cackle as he does. After we land, Aqualad drops behind us and activates his water whips. He slams one of them into both men's chests, throwing them into the truck behind them. Both smuggles collapses face forward on the ground.

My attention turns to Brick's grunt as he pulled a chunk of the ground out and hurls it at a running Speedy and Cardinal. Cardinal pulls to a stop but Speedy picks his pace up, cocking another arrow. He uses a foot on the side of a crate to stop himself as he releases another arrow. It explodes on Brick's upper back but doesn't faze him much. He throws another boulder at Speedy who jumps out of the way. Speedy is instantly replaced by Aqualad who cuts the boulder in two. Cardinal runs up to join Speedy as he releases another arrow at Brick. Robin and I shoot another line to join them.

"The cave is perfect," Aqualad starts, "It has everything the team will need."

Robin and I land beside them. "For covert stuff, you know, spy mission," We both explain.

Kid Flash runs up the crates and lands besides Aqualad. "And wait till you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first." Brick grunts and picks up another boulder. All of us, minus Aqualad, scatters to the sides as it flies towards us. Aqualad breaks up the boulder with a yell. Speedy gets down onto one knee and lets three arrows fly. All three arrows hit him square in the chest and explode one after another. Cardinal squares her feet and lets a canary cry free as Brick is still recovering. It throws him back another few yards.

He looks up at us, with a smirk. "Tell Arrow he shouldn't send children to do a man's job." I glance over to see Cardinal handing an arrow to Speedy. He gives her a little smile and cocks it, glaring at Brick. Brick throws his arms wide and smirks. "Go ahead." Speedy lets the arrow go and it lands square in his chest. For a second it does nothing before dark red foam quickly expands. Brick stares down in horror and his yells are muffled. The foam continues for another few seconds before stopping.

Kid Flash runs up and stops in front of Speedy. "High-density polyurethane foam. Nice." KF gives him a thumbs up.

I walk up next to Robin, who was leaning up against a crate. Robin grins up at Speedy. "So, Speedy, you in?"

Speedy walks up to us. He stops between Robin and Aqualad. "Pass. I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. Your junior justice league is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place. I don't want any part of it." Speedy turns around to look at the back of Cardinal's head. "And I can't believe you do." Speedy starts walking forward and we peek around the corner to watch him go.

Cardinal puts her forehead in her hand and sighs. The four of us share a look. "I'll go talk to him." We all turn to Cardinal. "He didn't mean what he said literally, he's just going through some stuff with Arrow. I'll meet you at Mount Justice tomorrow." Cardinal gives us a little wave before running towards where Speedy had disappeared.

* * *

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:16 EDT

"Recognize: Robin, B-01. Kid Flash B-03. Sparrow B-04." The three of us run out of the zeta tube and towards the other four members who were hovering around a screen.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asks impatiently.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash continues.

The four of them turn to us. "He's arriving now." Aqualad supplies.

KF bumps his fist on Robin's shoulder. "Then what are we waiting for?" Kid starts running towards the entrance Red Tornado was supposed to be entering in. Robin and I follow quickly after him and I hear the other four following us. We continue through the mountain to the exit. As we come up to it the ceiling drops down to form a ramp. Red tornado descends in front of us as we group together on the grass. "Red Tornado!" Kid Flash calls.

"Greetings." I resists shivering. It was weird to hear such a monotone voice from him. After meeting the bots I had expected more emotion from him, but apparently he didn't show much of them. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?" He continues.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad supplies.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado says simply.

Robin starts forward. "But, it's been over a week and nothing-"

Red Tornado puts a hand up to stop my brother. "You will be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

I feel a thin layer of annoyance from Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad at his words. "This Team is not a social club," Aqualad tries.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that Red Tornado walks up between us and into Mount Justice.

KF punches Rob in the shoulder. "Keep busy."

Robin turns toward Kid. "Does he think we're falling for this?"

Miss Martian perks up. "Oh, I'll find out." She turns around and narrows her eyes at the back of Tornado's head.

"Recognize: Red Tornado, 1-6" the mountain's voice rings out.

Miss Martian sighs. "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try, though." Kid leans towards her and starts to flirt. "So,uh, you know what I'm thinkin' right now?"

Cardinal scoffs. "We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin jabs Kid's back after she says that.

"Ow!" KF complains.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Cardinal's voice is hard. Looks like she didn't like this anymore than the rest of us.

"Well," Miss Martian starts hesitantly, "Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides."

We all glance at Superboy. "Don't look at me."

Kid's head wipes around to Miss Martian again. "We won't. A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Sh-she never said private," Robin stutters.

"We'll all go!" I glare at the two. I didn't want an argument to start right now of all times.

"Team building," Aqualad finishes for me.

Miss Martian gives us a wide smile and starts down the ramp. As she does so Robin jerks KF's shirt back. I slap his shoulder, but he just ignores it. "So this would be our front door..." Miss Martian starts.

I tune her out and weave my way to Cardinal. "So, I'm going to assume that Speedy isn't joining us?"

Cardinal snorts. "You got that right. Ro- Speedy's just going through a hard time right now. Arrow really let him down on the fourth."

"So did Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, but the others aren't sulking." I cross my arms over my chest

"Agreed." She gives me a little nod. "But they did blow up a building."

I sigh. "Point."

"Look, I get you may see how he's behaving as childish but, do you remember how excited Robin was to have access to the League's base just to find out it was nothing more than a 'glorified backstage pass'. Speedy though he was finally going to be treated like an equal, but he it didn't turn out like that. So he decided if the League and Arrow aren't going to treat him like an equal then he's not going to work with them." She says all this like she's daring me to challenge her.

"I remember how disappointed Robin was. But that was why he was excited about the team. He wants to prove himself," I try.

Cardinal is silent for a minute. "To Speedy this team is just another way to keep us below the Leaguers. I think he's still living in the momentary anger from the fourth. And it doesn't help he won't talk to GA or Canary. I won't force him though."

"Do you think at some point he's going to warm up to the team? That we should leave the invitation open? Maybe once he realizes what this team is all about he might join?" I look at her.

Cardinal laughs slightly. "Let's find out what this team is about ourselves."

"Agreed. So why are you so loyal to Speedy? I know you work with him, but it seems like there's more." I look at her to respond but get nothing in return.

She stays silent for another few minutes, to the point where I though she wasn't going to answer to me. Finally, though, she lets out a sigh and glances up at my eyes. "He's like a brother to me and he's helped me through a lot of personal issues. He's family and I don't let family down." She mumbles something I don't hear after that.

I look over at Robin who was in another argument with Kid Flash. "That I can understand." We continue in a nice silence, letting Miss Martian's tour fill our ears.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a while due to the fact that I have exams next week for school. I won't be able to write much, if at all, till they're done.**

 **Comments and Criticism Welcomed!**


	7. Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Transformers Prime

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 2

Mount Justice

July 18, 11:33 PDT

Jack's POV

* * *

I squint as the hard sunlight hits my eyes. Miss Martian had just led us to the backside of the mountain. "And this would be the back door. The cave is actually the entire mountain." We turn and start back into the landing room.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the league," Wally continues.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asks.

"The cave's secret location was compromised," Aqualad answers.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy gives us a skeptical look. "Yeah. That makes sense."

Miss Martian gives us a worried look. "If villains know of the cave, then we must be on constant alert."

Robin gives her a sweet smile and takes her hand in his. "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look her." Miss Martian gives him a confused look.

Kid Flash takes Robin's hand out of Miss Martian's. "Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian scratches her head, still looking confused.

Superboy suddenly sniffs. "I smell smoke."

Miss Martian gasps. "My cookies!" She turns around and flies down the hall. We all stare after her for a moment.

"Well, we going to follow her or what?" Cardinal asks and starts running after Miss Martian. We shrug before following her.

We walk into the kitchen to see Miss Martian floating a pan of burnt cookies. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-ahh, never mind." She looks up at us sheepishly.

"I bet they'd have tasted great." Robin tries to comfort Miss Martian. Cardinal reaches before KF and grabs a cookie, nodding at my brother's words. Kid Flash grabs one of the burnt cookies and shoves into his mouth. "He doesn't seem to mind."

The cookies crunch in Kid's mouth as he grabs another two. "I have a serious metabolism."

Miss Martian blinks in shock. "I'll make more?"

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad says.

"Thanks, Aqualad." She looks back at the burnt cookies.

Aqualad holds out an arm. "We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." He gives her a smile.

Kid Flash smiles at her. "I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. dark glasses over here." Wally gestures to Rob. Robin throws him a look and puts his hands on his hips. "Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name."

Miss Martian looks pleased by the change in topics. "Mine's no secret." She smiles and places her hands on her hips. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, and I'm on earth now." Megan glances over at me. "So, I'm going to assume you can't tell us your I.D. either?"

I shake my head. "Like Wally said, Batman forbids it. He's a bit paranoid about our I.D.'s and his."

Megan nods in understanding and turns to Cardinal next. "What about you? Are you willing to tell us your name?" Suddenly Megan looks flustered. "Or not! It's your choose. I'm not trying to force you or anything." She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Wally turns to her and smirks. "What is your real name?"

I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose. "Wally!"

Kaldur gives him a disappointed look as well. "Enough! She doesn't need to-"

"Clarissa." We all glance at Cardinal, or Clarissa, who was folding her sunglasses. Her head was tucked down as she placed them in an inside jacket pocket. "But only my mother and Canary call me that occasionally. You can call me Clary." She glances up finally and the first thing I see is startling green eyes.

"Cool!" Megan gives her a big smile. "I've always wanted a sister. I have a dozen back home but it's not the same trust me. So do you have any siblings? And does your Dad call you Clarissa too?" Cardinal goes a little rigid at the question about siblings, and even more so when Megan asked about her Dad, but looks down at the last comment. Megan seems to have noticed as she blushes a little. "I-I'm sorry that's a lot to ask so fast. You don't have to-"

Cardinal holds up a hand to stop her and smiles weakly. "It's fine." She pulls her hair out of her face, trying to ease her rigidness, and failing. "I don't have any biological siblings." Her voice is dead of any emotions as she says that, and we can all read her lie easily. The emotions come back as she continues. "But, I had a friend who was like my brother and Speedy's pretty much my brother as well. And my Dad…" she sighs. "He never really called me Clarissa unless he was joking with me. He was pretty mellow." She smiles fondly.

"That's great! And I'm sure you and Jace will make up. It'll be fine! By the way, who's Magnus and why's his signature in your head?" Megan says. We all exchange glances. Who was Jace? And who was Magnus? Cardinal, or should I say, Clary, knew. She looked confused for a second before realization settles onto her face, then horror.

At this point, Superboy gets up to leave the room. After a few steps, he stops and grunts, turning around with a look of fury on his face. He places a hand on his head. "Get out of my head!" He yells.

We all turn to look at her. " **What's wrong? I don't understand. Everyone on mars communicated telepathically."** I grab my head and bend over slightly. Everyone else does something similar. It was almost like an echo in my head, almost hollow in sound.

Aqualad sudden stands. "Megan stop." Megan jumps at his harsh tone. We all straighten. "Things are different on earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

Cardinal gasps for a few seconds and straightens. "What did you read?" She asks, eyes focused on Megan.

"What?" Megan looks confused.

"What did you read in my head. I never said anything about Jace. Or Magnus. Anything out loud! So, what did you read in my head?" She struggles to keep her voice calm.

"Ummm...something about how you two were fighting and that it's painful to talk about him. A-and as for Magnus, like I said he signed your-" She stops as Clary puts a hand up. Megan looks at Clary with wide eyes.

Clary takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm so angry but like Aqualad said, reading someone's mind is an extreme violation of privacy. It's the only true private place for humans. A privacy I've had invaded my entire life by the Magnus person. So, please stay out of my head."

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally explains. I close my eyes. Wally had so just made the situation worse, both for Megan and Superboy.

Megan looks a little horrified and looks to Superboy. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out!" Superboy growls. He turns and walks to the living room next door.

Megan looks down in embarrassment. Then she taps her forehead. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do." She levitates herself and flies out of the room. We all look at each other. Robin shrugs and we all follow her out of the room. Robin and I glance at Superboy, who was purposely look away from us. Megan stops in front of us and backtracks.

"What's she doing?" Wally asks.

"Superboy," Cardinal tells him.

"What was with the overreaction?" Robin asks. We all look at her. I wanted to know why too.

"Someone else with telepathic powers messed with my head. I didn't like that much," She says with a rue tone.

"Magnus?" I guess. She nods. Megan suddenly flies past us, with Superboy in tow. She takes us to the elevator and presses the button to the landing platform floor. The two doors open to reveal a large red oval floating off the floor.

"It's my martian bioship," She explains. We start forward, stopping at the large painted red circle around it.

"Cute," Wally says," Not aerodynamic but cute."

Megan laughs. "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." She puts her arm up. The red oval starts to alter itself. Expanding till it was several times bigger. Megan pulls her arm to the side and the ship turns around. A door melts off and forms a ramp. Megan starts forward. "Well, are you coming?" She asks. We all stare for a minute before walking forward. As we walk in a wall shifts out of the way and six seats form in front of the windows. A back seat rises behind the other six. I stare at it in awe, this was nothing like cybertronian tech. "Trap in for launch." She tells us.

Robin and KF share an amazed smile before running to the back two seats on either side of Megan's chair. My brother yells in surprise as a seat belt straps him in. I walk up to the seat in front/to the right of Wally's. Cardinal goes to one across from me, and Superboy and Kaldur take the front two. "Cool!" Wally exclaims. As I sit down an X-shaped seat belt forms over me. Meagan takes a seat in the back spot.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," Megan asks. Just after she says that the large doors in front of us open to the sides. As they open, two bright orbs form from the floor, which Megan places her hands on. I lean back as the ship suddenly levitates up and forward. The ship flies outside and curves over the water, then shoots up into the sky, turning around before leveling out. I glance around the room to see shocked faces and a sick looking Clary.

"Incredible!" I shift my gaze to my brother.

Kid Flash sighs. "She sure is." His gaze shifting to Megan. Clary rolls her eyes and sits up in her seat. Megan looks at wally. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she." Wally leans back and crosses his arms.

I smile a bit. "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth," Robin jokes.

"Dude!" Wally calls. Megan laughs at their mini fight. I notice Clary shift her seat closer to Superboy at the same time as Kaldur. They start a conversation that results in Kaldur pulling away after a second. After another minute Cardinal shifts back as well. Megan watches them with a sad look in her eye.

"He'll come around," Robin whisper to Megan.

She looks at Rob sadly. "He doesn't seem to like me much."

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?" Wally cuts in. They all look back at Superboy's head.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin asks, attempting to change the subject.

We all look at her in interest, turning in our seats. Megan stands and black starts to grow up her legs as she places her hands on her hips. After a second more feminine Robin stands before us. She turns and the Robin suit is replaced with Kid Flash's costume except with her face and boobs. She flexes one of her arms.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally swoons over Megan.

"Yes," Clary says.

Robin starts to clap. "Impressive." Megan shifts back. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," Megan says as she starts to sit.

"Then mimic me." We all look at Clary.

"You sure?" Megan asks, cautious. Clary nods. Megan straightens and places her hands on her hips. After a second Megan has shrunken down a few inches, taken Clary's green eyes and bright red hair and taken up Clary's civilian clothing.

Clary gives her a thumbs up. "Impressive."

"Perfect," I applaud her. Megan reverts back and sits down.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asks Megan.

"They're organic, like the ship." Megan pulls at the sweater she wore. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy cuts in. Megan looks down as he says that.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asks after a tense second.

Megan looks at him. "Density shifting? No, i-it's a very advanced technique."

Robin leans forward. "Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin gives a little laugh. "When he tries, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally yells at him. Suddenly he looks at the back of Cardinal's head. "Hey, Cardinal! What was with the drawing on that one job? You know the one you said didn't work."

Cardinal is silent as we all look at her. Kaldur turns to look at us. "If she doesn't want to answer Wally-"

"They're runes." Cardinal cuts him off. "I used to be able to use them for things, by drawing them on myself or other things. Speed, strength, healing. They were….they didn't magically fix everything but they made stuff easier. They were a part of me. Anyway, after I got the Canary Cry they don't work like they're supposed to. Any of them." A tense atmosphere settles in the ship. No one knew how to respond to that.

Megan smiles and looks forward. "Here's something I can do." The bioship suddenly has a wave go over the edge and it blends in with the rest of the sky. "Camouflage mode."

Cardinal gives Megan a smile, "Pretty cool."

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." I look up at the ceiling as the voice fill the ship. "An emergency has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," Megan announces, "Adjusting course."

Robin scoffs. "Tornado's keeping us busy again." Anger was evident in his tone.

"Well," Megan tries, "A simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert."

"Beats sitting around," I tell my brother. He just looks back at the plant.

"I think I know the cause." We all turn to see where superboy's looking. A large twister was heading right for us. Megan attempts to dodge it but is too late. We get caught in the twister and the camouflage mode starts to fade out.

"Are tornado common in Happy Harbor? Because the last time I checked they weren't!" Cardinal yells. We all yell out as the ship continues to twirl around and around. I watch Megan focusing on the controls from the corner of my eyes before she finally pulls us out of the twister path and sets us on the ground. Time to see how much of a team we really were.

* * *

 **Finally posted the next chapter, hope you like it. After writing this, if I had to guess, I'd say each episode of Young Justice will be 4 chapters and each comic will be a chapter.**

 **Criticism and comments welcomed!**


	8. Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 3

Chapter 6 - Welcome to Happy Harbor Part 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Transformers Prime

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

* * *

Happy Harbor

July 18, 11:40 PDT

Jack's POV

We all drop from through a hole made floor of the bioship and land in front of the tornado in question. Robin glances back at me and I nod. We both dart around our teammates and make our may into the build. Each of us giving our signature laughs. Once we were inside the building an android, I believe, is creating storms of pure air. The storms were amplified by the lack of a place to go up top. I nudge my head towards the windows on the top. Robin grins back at me and pulls out several pulse emitting batarangs, of my own invention, and throws them up towards the building at the same time I do. The pulse batarangs emitted a high-frequency pitch, that I could alter. Its effect on the windows were similar to Cardinal's canary cry effect on glass, shattering all of it. The windows all shatter, bringing the androids attention to us. He narrows his eyes at us and throws his arms towards us, creating massive blasts of wind that threw my brother and me into pillars behind us. As I land I see Cardinal stop next to me and Superboy next to Robin. "Who's your new friend?" Superboy asks. Cardinal holds a hand out to me, which I accept, and pull me up with ease.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough," Robin retorts back. Superboy jumps forward towards the android.

Cardinal glance at me. "You're worse when your brother's around," she mutter.

I smirk back at her. "Hey! His enthusiasm is intoxicating."

"My apologies." I turn back to the villain as he starts announcing to us. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." Twister focuses his hands towards the ground, creating two small tornadoes at Superboy, who gets picked up and spun around for a few seconds. The tornado then throws him back, into a pillar where he falls to the ground. I glance at the rest of the group, Miss Martian, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, as they come up behind us. Kid pulls on his goggles as Robin stands up. Aqualad gives a little nod at Miss Martian, who nods back at him. All at once Kid, Aqualad, and Miss M launch forward together, around Cardinal, Robin and I

As they go Cardinal turn to Robin. "You ok?"

He doesn't look at her. "I'm fine." She turns back to Mr. Twister in time to see Kid try to push Twister back by landing both feet on his chest. Mr. Twister, however, takes a burst of air and throws KF out the back entrance, at super speed. I wince behind the glasses, that was going to hurt. He skids for a few hundred yards before friction stops him. Both Miss M and Aqualad run, or in Miss M's case, fly, at Mr. Twister.

"It's not going to work." Cardinal mumble. Just as she say that both of them are thrown back by small tornados of air. Aqualad slams into a pillar, cracking it, and Miss Martian hits the railing hard.

"Got any ideas then?" Robin growls back at her.

After a second she nods. "Ya, throw your explosive batarangs at him when I tell you to." We both glance at each other then look back at her as she squared her feet. "Just do it," She hisses back. I had a guess at what her plan was, we had discussed it a few days ago at sparring practice with Ted, but the idea was all theory. I start to pull them out from under my jacket. Time to test the theory.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero, " Twister says, "I was not, however, expecting children."

"NOW!" Cardinal yell.

Robin clenches his teeth. "We're not children!" I scream back and throw several explosive batarangs toward him. I hated being called a kid. I watch the batarangs fly forward. My eyes widen as Mr. Twister uses a gust of wind to catch the first explosives. The second one's land on his chest, but he simply flicks them away. No one had ever done that before.

Mr. Twister looks back at us. "Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision?"

Cardinal snap out of our shock first and plant her feet again. "Says the guy tearing through a town for attention. What are you? Two?" She retorts back, then let out canary cry at him. After a few seconds, she stops and looks up at Twister. My surprise increases as Twister uses a gust of wind and somehow twists her canary cry back at us. "Shit!" Cardinal says before placing a hand on Robin and my shoulder's and push us to the side as the canary cry doubles back. I do an in air flip and land on my feet to the side in time to see the cry hits Cardinal straight in the chest and send her flying into the metal railing behind us. The back of her head smacks against the metal before she hit the ground. I turn my attention back to Twister

"I find your presence here quite disturbing." Twister continues. I hear the rest of the group come up behind us, Cardinal included.

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can." Robin yells back at him. Miss Martian throws her hand up and pulls them back, causes the shaft, of sorts, above him to break, spraying mist down around him. Superboy jumps into the air, ready to land a punch.

The mist, however, covering wasn't good enough. Mr. Twister glances up and sees Superboy. Twister throws both hands up and uses wind to stop Superboy mid-air before throwing him into the ceiling. Superboy bounces off it and slams into a flying Miss Martian. Aqualad, with electric running around his hands, dart around them towards Twister with Robin and me next to him. Twister seemed to be expecting that, however. He creates another two winds blast and throws them at us. The three tornados catch each of us and start spinning us around for a minute before we're thrown head first at each other. I hit the ground next to Robin. "Indeed, that was quite turbing. " Twister finishes, with a hint of sarcasm. I blink a few times trying to remove the black spots in my vision. I lay there for what feels like forever, till a pain filled scream pierces the air.

"If that was supposed to do something to me, you are sorely mistaken," Twister taunts, "That you for the fight. It was...entertaining." Twister starts to levitate out when something stops him. "Shall we try this again?" He holds out his hand and creates another tornado that he throws at someone. "Very entertaining." Twister turns and continues out the opening. I start to prop myself up with the rest of the team and watch him leave.

"Guys," Miss Martian calls, "Where's Clary?"

I twist over on the ground and notice her. She lay unmoving on her side below the railing. "Scrap!" I mumble. "I'll get her," I say as I get up, "Stay with Twister!"

"Got it!" Robin yells back. I get on my feet and jog over to Cardinal's unconscious form. I reach into my utility belt and pull out a packet of smelling salts. I rip it open and start to wave it under her nose. After a few seconds, she groans and peels her eyelids open.

"Hey!" You ok? What happened?" I ask.

Cardinal pushed herself into a sitting position. "Twister and his stupid tornados."

"Tell me about it." I rub the back of my head and stand up. "Ready to go catch up with the rest of the team?" I hold a hand out to her.

She gives me a grin and goes to take it when I really look at her arm. There were burns all the way up her hand and arm. They seemed to continue past the bunched up sleeve halfway up her upper arm. Her arm was a deep red and severely swollen, with peeling skin and blisters starting to form. In other words, it looked painful. "Oh ya- what?" She stops and looks up at me before looking back at her hand. She swears and pulls her hand back down to her chest. As she does that she reaches up and pulls her sleeve back down, covering the more severe burns, wincing as she does so. That had to have hurt majorly.

"What happened?" I growled.

She reaches up with the non-burned hand and I pull her up. "Nothing important." She says simply before starting to run towards the exit. I let out a sign and turn to follow her at a run. She makes it to the exit opening and stops. I continue till I'm next to her and look at what stopped her. Twister was flying away from a beaten looking team, who were collected under the bioship.

I turn as Superboy punches a section of dirt in front of him a few times and turned towards Miss Martian. "And that's supposed to make it right?" He walks out of the pit and stalks towards Miss Martian. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." Wait, what?

Aqualad gets between them. "She didn't do it on purpose." Cardinal start walking from the exit towards the group. After glancing at my brother for major injuries, and finding none, I follow behind her

"It-It was a rookie mistake," Robin jumps in, "We shouldn't have listened."

Cardinal stops next to Aqualad and I stop just behind her. "Can I ask why you believed he was Tornado?" Cardinal asks.

Megan looks at us sheepishly. "I couldn't read his mind, and he controlled air, and Tornado told us that we'd be tested so I just thought.." She dwindles off and looks down again. That was why she believed it. A year ago, I probably would have too, but this wasn't a year ago.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally adds, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

Superboy starts walking forwards and throws Miss Martian a hate-filled look. "Stay out of our way!" He picks up his pace before taking a leap forward and jumping. Kid Flash starts running after him, towards Happy Harbor.

I glance down at Cardinal, then to her arm. "Go with them, Aqualad and I will follow." She says after she notices where I was looking. I hesitate then nod. Robin starts after the Kryptonian and Speedster and I quickly follow after him.

As we hit the city car alarms, screams and wood breaking fill my ears. Twister was terrorizing Happy Harbor. Robin, Aqualad, Cardinal and I all jump over a car in time to see Mr. Twister throw a boat at Superboy. He then aims a small tornado at us that we all dodge. Using a section of wind he picks up Aqualad and Cardinal and throws them towards a house. In air Aqualad twists around to place Cardinal in front of him as that crash back first into the house, taking the brunt of the force my doing so. KF tries to run at him but gets pick up in a windstorm and disposed on the other side of Twister. Kid picks up speed runs to the side. Robin and I share a look and pull out several explosive balls and start throwing them at Twister. Only for him to uses clusters of wind to gather the explosions as he dodged them. Superboy tries to jump down towards Twister but misses as Twister glides out of the way. Superboy looks up in time to see Twister creating a tornado that catches Superboy and throws him towards the house Cardinal and Aqualad had been thrown at. I almost groan as he sends a boat after Superboy. I glance over at the house. Aqualad grabs the burned arm of Cardinal, who I see bites her lip, and pulls her out of the way in time for Superboy and the boat to crash and destroy the house. Aqualad grabs the engine, which had landed next to him, and hurls it towards Twister while Cardinal yells something in anger next to him. The engine gets stopped by a collection of wind and thrown to the side.

Kid Flash some to a stop next to Robin and I. Almost simultaneously Robin and I pull out our utility belts and loop them around our chest like a sash. "You brought your utility belt?" Kid asks amazed.

"Never leave home without it, first thing Batman taught us," Robin responds.

"Ya, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Wally jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Not all of us have super speed Kid."

" **Listen to me,"** I reach up and clutch my head as Miss Martian voice fills it.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy yells up at the sky.

" **I know, and I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me."** I take my hands from my head as Miss Martian starts to fill us in on her plan, which was actually wasn't that bad."

The six of us start walking towards Twister in a line before Miss Martian, disgusted as Red Tornado, descends in front of us. "Hit the showers, boys. I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin argues back.

"The subject is not up for debate." 'Red Tornado' tells us. I hide a knowing Smile. She was a much better actor than I gave her credit for. We break apart after 'Red Tornado' tells us off.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up," Twister says.

"I'm here now." 'Red Tornado responds and hold a hand back to form a tornado. Kid runs to where 'Tornado's' hand is and starts to spin to form a tornado. 'Red' aims it at Mr. Twister who simply dodges it and creates his own to battle it. Twister aims his tornado back at 'Red', who in response dissipates it with the raise of a hand. "We are evenly matches, Twister." 'Red' yells back at him and 'creates' a tornado behind him that throws stones at Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Twister punches a hole in the ground and air shoots up from the ground in front of him, catching all the stones. Twister then shoots an energy beam at 'Tornado' who dodges it for a few seconds before it hits one of the boats thrown out of the water, creating an explosion, allowing for Twister to hit 'Tornado'. 'Red' falls to the ground hard and doesn't move as Twister lands next to him. "Remain still, android." Twister holds up his hand as his fingers split and computer connecting lines reach down and connect to 'Red Tornado's' head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

'Red' reaches up and grabs the wires as the head shapeshifts back into Miss Martian's face. "Longer than you might think."

"No!" Twister yells as Miss Martian forces him back into a Kid Flash made Tornado. Which throws him back towards me. Cardinal twist around the piece of rubble she'd been hiding behind and let out a canary cry at Twister. Several pieces of metal are forced off his outer casing, revealing some of the wiring underneath. He gets thrown back towards Superboy who grabs his arm lands several strong punches to Twister gut till Superboy finally penetrates the casing and punches through all the metal. Electricity dances around Twister's frame from the hole made in him just before Superboy lands a solid punch to the face. Twister flies back into the water where we know Aqualad waits. After a second a large splash rises out of the water, with Twister inside, throwing him onto the ground. Miss Martian raises her hands and levitates Twister into the air before her. She throws her arms to the side, causing Twister's arms to break and pull apart. She keeps him up there as Robin and I run forward and throw exploding batarangs at him, which finally hit him square in the chest and send him falling to the ground.

Robin and I start towards Twister's fallen form, which was struggling to its knees, electricity sparking out of its arm cavities. We all meet in front of him just as his chest opens and a man in a skin tight green and white suit falls face first out. "Foul," He calls up at us, "I-I call foul." Miss Martian moves towards him, then raises an arm to her left and lifts a large rock from a crater. I don't register what she's doing till Aqualad cries out.

Aqualad jumps forward. "M'gann, no!" But before he can reach her she swings her arm down and crushes Twister under the boulder.

"Well…." Cardinal looks over at me "That was unexpected."

I jolt and looks over at her. "You think!" Megan had just killed him.

Robin stalks towards Miss Martian after he and Kid Flash overcome their shock. "Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin yells at her.

A cross between a smile and a smirk graces Miss Martian's lips. "You said you trust me." She raises a hand at the and lifts it from the ground, revealing an android underneath it.

Cardinal raise an eyebrow at it. "Ok… did not expect that either."

Kid starts towards the wreckage, with the rest of the group following. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Kid Flash bends down at picks up one of the eyes from the ground. "Cool. Souvenir." He flips it in the air like a coin and catches it again.

Cardinal cross her arms over her chest. "Are you going to collect those after every mission?"

Kid turns back towards her. "Maybe? You can't make me stop."

Aqualad places a hand on Miss Martian's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you."

"Yeah. You rocked this mission," Kid laughs, "Get it? Rocked."

"Ignored him. We're all just turned you're on the team," Robin interrupts. I give Miss Martian a smile and nod as he says that.

"Thanks. Me, too." She blushes as she says that.

Cardinal walks forward towards the android and forcefully drives her foot into its head. We all look over at her like she's crazy. She moves her foot off and scans the broken head. "The eye was still transmitting. Whoever was really controlling it was watching us."

We all exchanged worried looks. That was something to be concerned about. "Well," I add in, "I'm all for this heart to heart but we have an android to move and a teammate who need medical treatment before she gets third-degree burns." I look at Cardinal pointedly

She looks over at me. "It takes a lot longer than an hour for an untreated second-degree burn to turn to a third-degree burn."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You still need fluids."

She sighs and says, "Yes Dr. Sparrow," sarcastically.

"Ok. First, when did you get burned? Second, is anyone else creeped out by her sudden changes in moods?" Kid looks at everyone else. "Seriously? It's weird."

* * *

The rest of the team, minus Clary, who was self-treating herself for her burns, were gathered around the broken android in the cave. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad finishes.

"Agreed," Red Tornado says. I repress another shiver. I hated the lack of life in his voice.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Megan asks.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine." Red explains. We all move from the sensors to look at him.

"But," M'gann continues, "If you're in danger..."

"Consider this matter closed." Red finishes as he turns to leave.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally notes.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin adds. I nod in agreement.

"Dude! Harsh!" Wally hisses at him.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing." Tornado turns to look back at Robin.

Robin lets out a nervous laugh. "Right. Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur walks over to Robin.

I turn around and notice Clary leaning against the wall behind us. "Well, if it isn't our injured teammate. How are the burns?"

"Fine. Will be in a few days. I know how to treat burns." She starts walking towards everyone else as she talks.

"Not your first time treating burns?" Kaldur guesses.

She gives a dry laugh. "Hardly. Injuries come with the job." She then turns towards Robin. "Oh, Robin?" He looks at her. "You just got burned." It's silent for a moment before Wally bursts out laughing. After a second Robin joins in too. I give them both a smile as they stop and we start walking forward. "Speedy was so wrong." Wally starts

"This team thing…" Robin continues

"Might just work out." Kaldur finishes.

"Not might," I interject. "It will." That I was sure of.

Clary cracks a grin. "I'll be sure to tell the sour archer that. Maybe he'll rethink his position. We do need an archer."

Wally laughs next to her. "Best of luck with that. Speedy's head is pretty thick."

She rolls her eyes. "Isn't your?"

I snigger on the other side of her. "Who's burned now?" Robin asks.

* * *

 **Here is the newest chapter, hope you all like it. For those of you who don't know the Clary mentioned in the story is Clary from Mortal Instruments or Shadowhunters, it will be a mix of both. If you want to read it from her perspective, feel free. Sparrow and Robin will eventually have their identities revealed. Clary will find out earlier in the story than the rest and Kid Flash, as it hints through Young Justice, already knows. Clary will find out sometime after the episode Downtime.**

 **At this point I'm starting to plan having someone from the Transformers Universe figure out what Jack is doing. Until I've posted the chapters for Issue #5 and #6 and the chapters for the episode Drop-Zone you can vote on who finds out first. The voting starts now till then.**

 **Criticism and Comments Welcomed!**


	9. Campfire Secrets

**So, readers really sorry this took so long to write up. My life has become really hectic with a job and school. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or The Mortal Instruments

" **Bold** "- Mental link

" _Italics_ "- Flashback

"Underlined"- Comm

"Normal"- Normal

Chapter 8 - Campfire Secrets

Mount Justice

July 20, 21:32 EDT

Clary's POV

"Cardinal, B-05. Sparrow, B-04," Rings out above us from the AI. I'd just finished a hacking lesson to Clary, after a hand-to-hand session with Ted. She was not in a good mood after being unsuccessful.

"How did you learn all this hacking stuff? It's so stupid!" She pulls out her sunglasses and put them on as she argues.

"Many sleepless nights and hours of practice with Batman staring over my shoulder." I look over at her through my own glasses. "Why do you still wear the sunglasses? We already know what you look like. It's not like it's mystery."

"You take off yours, I'll take off mine." She gives me a cocky grin.

"Clary! Sparrow!" M'gann streaks through the air towards us. "Wally and I are having a campfire, do you wish to come?"

"Is Rob coming?" I inquire.

"Yes, I've already asked him. He's game." M'gann lands in front of us as she answers.

"Ok, I'm game then," I glance over at Clary, "Clary?"

She hesitates."I have something at 10 tomorrow morning but I'm good till then."

I almost cringe a second later as M'gann gives a high pitched squeal. "Alright! We've meeting the others in the Kitchen." She levitates herself again and zooms down the hall towards the kitchen. Clary and I silently follow. As we come into the room I give Clary a little nod before joining Robin. She walks over to the other side of Kaldur.

My hair flies back and Wally runs into the room, arms full of camping supplies. "Gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantry for graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside just the two of us?" Wally finished off in a question as he looks around and sees all of us.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that is we're gonna go camping," Robin smirks at Wally.

"I hope you don't mind I invited all the others to join the fun with the s'mores!" M'gann says.

About two hours later we were all outside with several tents set up and a raging fire with s'mores. I was leaning up against a log next to my brother, a few feet from the fire, roasting a new marshmallow. Clary was on the ground leaning against the log Superboy was sitting on. Both M'gann and Kaldur were in seats behind us, further from the fire. Wally was on the other side of Robin, inhaling his s'mores at an inhuman heat. "This was a great idea, don't you think Wally? Camping in the great outdoors." Robin smirks over at Wally, taunting him.

"I don't remember inviting you. Besides, I didn't anything about camping. I said a camp fire. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping...outside." Wally turns around to glance at M'gann, probably giving her a creepy smile."Unless of course, I'm camping with that special someone." I pull my marshmallow back and wrapped the graham cracker and chocolate around the marshmallow before handing it back to M'gann. She takes it with a smile. I give her a small one in return. I grab another stick and sets another marshmallow on it.

"Dude, kinda bordering on creepy," Robin says.

I lean over to my brother's ear. "Really, really creepy." Robin smiles at me and turns away, silently laughing.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann squealed behind me.

"She doesn't see to think so," Wally responds to Robin's earlier comment.

"She's probably on a sugar overload." Robin counters.

"How about you stop talking about her right in front of her," Clary growls. Both Wally and Robin look at Clary with slightly sheepish looks.

"Thanks to Wally, I get to try s'mores for the first time!" M'gann says while chewing the creation.

"What can I say? I'm a sweetie! Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet?" Wally attempts.

"We get it," Clary respond dryly. I almost laugh at Wally's oblivious, Clary looked ready to slap Wally upside the head.

Robin leans over to me. "20 bucks says Clary slaps him later."

I pull back and give him a raised eyebrow. "You're on."

"So, this is what you do when you go camping. Sleep in this flimsy things called "tents" and sit around the fire?" Superboy asks.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Ms. M...alone." I give a small chuckle at Wally's horrible attempt to get us to leave.

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" Robin smirked as he throws his marshmallow and the stick it was on into the fire. Clary pulls her marshmallow roast stick back. She stares at it for a few seconds before breaking the tip off and throwing the blackened marshmallow into the fire. She reaches over and grabs another one and starts to roast it as well.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude," Wally mumbled through the s'more he was chewing. "Sorry," Wally turns around to Kaldur, "No offense."

"No, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories." Clary turns to explain to Superboy.

"Oh! I would love to hear your story Kaldur. Could you tell us how you became Aqualad?" I look up at M'gann, who had an excited look in her eye.

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing, but I guess," Robin shrugs, "Whatever."

"Oh! I suppose I could do that if you do not think it will be too boring." Aqualad sounded slightly embarrassed at all the attention.

"Not at all! I would love to hear it!" M'gann leans forward in expectation.

Kaldur turns a little to face the rest of us as he starts his tale. "Well, I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all Atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom had many cities, many people, many cultures. When I was twelve, I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the Atlantean military, which is standard for all that age. After a while, I was transferred to the prestigious conservatory of sorcery in the Atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mira is the headmistress of the conservatory and the wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a very different time for me. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age fourteen I suppose, but also a tie in my life where I met friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime. Then, came a day… a horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly as if it happened only yesterday. It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundation of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Correction. Aquaman was defeated. Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us was that our king was in trouble. It was one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly meet our own end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master was time enough for our King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally triumphed over Ocean Master! He was able to drive him away from the city and save us all! Aquaman was a being of two worlds. On the surface world, he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea, he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities. Responsibilities only even the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface both Batman and Green Arrow had both taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mentals, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea. With this in mind, he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his protege. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world. And I am first to admit that I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is a the day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly, one day, even the surface world. Both Garth and I seriously considered the King's offer. Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mira at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me, however, the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at age fourteen, I became Aqualad. I miss my friends, garth, Tula.." I look over at Kaldur for the first time since he started his story. The tone of his voice said it all, Kaldur was in love with his friend Tula. "But the chance to work with my mentor and king was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing is making a difference. The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world, and now I am here with you."

"So, you wanted to be Aqualad?" M'gann had finished her s'more and was smiling at Kaldur as she leaned forward in her seat.

"Yes. The opportunity arose, I could think of no other path." I smile at his words. I knew the feeling.

"Yeah?" Wally says while wearing a cocking grin. I almost groan I've heard his tale of becoming Kid Flash. I had also heard the tale from the Flash. They were a bit different. "If you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad? Let me tell you about how I got started. It literally goes back a few generation. Each generation started of Flash started with a bang! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. Boom, there it is!" Wally throws his arms into the air. I roll my eyes at his over-enthusiasm, he does it every time he tells this story. "During the 40's and 50's, he was everywhere! The fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash! Then one day this guy comes along, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick, back in those days Jay didn't hide his identity. He contacted Jay and the two spent hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even goes so far as to recreate the accident that created the original. But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happen. Result? Still a big explosion! But, Lo and behold he became speedy mcspeed-speed himself! Now he's the Flash! Well, not the original Flash but the new Flash...The Flash we all know! I mean, there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash. You know, it just occurred to me that could probably use different names. Anyway, this time he's even faster than Flash, well the old Flash. It gave him even more speed." Wally leans forward even more with a glint of excitement in his eyes. "Okay, so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash-Jay Garrick. It turns out great minds think, cause I was a fan of the Flash-the second, not the first one. Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick, the first one after I got to know him. He was a little before my time. Long story short, one day I was at my uncle's house, stumbled across a notebook his notebooks and got the shock of a lifetime! That was the day I found out my uncle was The Flash. Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiments! Him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

Robin rolls his eyes. "We get it already!"

"When I found that out," Wally gives Robin a pointed glare and continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner. I tried to convince him that Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean come on, by this time Bats already had Robbie over here and Green Arrow has Speedy! This was a no-brainer! I got to admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy leans back in the log.

"Yes." Clary peers over her sunglasses at Wally. "You're rambling."

Wally rolls his eyes. "Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, Supey and Claire. So, having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I tried to recreate the experiment with my own chemistry set!"

"You didn't." Sparrow looks at him with an incredulous look.

Wally has a full-blown grin on his face now. "I did, and you know what? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur raises his eyebrows at Wally.

"Well… not at first, actually." Wally rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "It didn't happen at first, but a couple weeks later, I was off and running. I couldn't wait to show Flash! When he saw that I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner? You guys should've seen his face when I showed him! This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner! Flash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day of the world! Why you ask?"

Robin smirks at Wally. "For the record, we didn't."

"That's the day the world got Kid Flash!" Wally finishes with a satisfied look on his face. "You. Are. Welcome."

"Yeah. We're thrilled you're so speed capable." I nudge Robin's side and gives him a semi-disappointed look.

After a second I split a grin. "Nice one."

"What's the matter? Jealous?" Wally grins down at Robin.

"Yeah, right! Jealous, of you?" My brother turns away from me to glance at Wally.

M'gann picks up another s'more. "Can you tell us about how you got started, Robin? Sparrow?"

Wally throws his head back and laughs. "Are you kidding me? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name! I mean, you'd probably get a better origin story out of Supey over here!"

M'gann raised an eyebrow. "But you already told me this story, didn't you? You said that the three of you rescued him from Cadmus?" M'gann looks at Wally in question.

Wally shrugs. "Yeah, we did."

"Of course, they blew up a building in doing so." Clary gives me and Rob pointed looks. I glance over at Robin, who had relaxed his body. I knew he'd started to faze out after M'gann asked what our origin stories were. He was probably remembering his time in the circus before his family's deaths. How Bruce had taken him in, made him Robin and helped him catch Zucco.

I stare down at the fire.

"Robin, Sparrow, did you hear what he said?" Robin jumps slightly and Sparrow shifts at Wally's words.

"Huh? What?" Robin looks over at Superboy, who had just stood and turned his back to us.

"Superboy says he wanted to kill Superman." I look over at the bat boys. Both raise their eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you serious Superboy? M'gann's mouth is slightly open, and her eyes were wide.

Superboy shrugs. "It's just how I feel...sometimes." He turns to look at M'gann. "What if that's why I was created? What if that was the only reason I was created?"

I snort. "Who cares!" I yell as M'gann says, "That's not possible!" Everyone looks at me.

"I'm serious! Who cares! You're you Superboy, member of The Team. Cadmus might have made you, but you make your own legacy." Superboy hesitates and then nods at my words.

Wally jumps up."Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've done so far!"

Kaldur tilts his head in question. "What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?"

Superboy turns from us. "I just feel...I don't know what I feel. Sometimes thoughts happen."

"Those would be silly thoughts. You should put them out of your head." M'gann looks to us for help.

"He does have a valid point," Robin starts.

"We really don't know what anything they did to him yet," Sparrow finishes.

Wally grabs another s'more. "We know he's one of the good guys and we know he's a part of this team!"

"In my world, actions speak louder than words. Superboy has proven his intentions with actions." Kaldur gives Superboy a small smile. He doesn't, however, see it with his back still turned to us.

"Yeah! You put those thoughts outta your head, Supey!" Wally holds another s'more out to Superboy. "Here, have another s'more."

Superboy hesitates then takes it slowly. "Thanks...everyone."

Wally turns around and fixes his gaze on Robin. "Hey! What's with you? Not like you to zone out like that."

Robin shrugs and glances at Sparrow. "I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought tonight."

Wally shrugs before quickly turning around to look at M'gann. "Hey! You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?"

Robin splits a grin and turns with Wally. "Yeah!"

M'gann turns a deep shade of crimson. "Oh...okay. Since all of you told your stories. I guess...well, I'm from Mars." She sudden facepalms. "Hello Megan! You guys already know that!" She straightens before continuing. "All Martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable. Our family lives are very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicate telepathically." She threw a guilty look at Superboy. "The form of communication we use helps large martian families maintain a sense of community and stay closer."

Wall perks. "Large? How many are in your family?"

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers! In my extended family, I have over three hundred cousins."

Wally's runs up and places his face right in front of M'gann's. "Three hundred?"

M'gann backs her face up. "Yes."

"Are they all hot girls like you?" Sparrow rolls his eyes and grabs Wally's coat and pulls him back to the log.

Robin laughs as Wally throws Sparrow a dirty look. "Wow! You are a class act."

Wally sits back into his seat. "Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her? That's a planet I want to visit!"

M'gann clears her throat. "Well, half of my cousins are males, but yes most Martians look very similar. Mostly green, like myself and Uncle J'onn. But there are others with differences. There are also Martians that are red and white. Some on my planet do not see the white Martians as equals. My parents and were both green and I was raised in what you would call a 'liberal' type of environment. My family...I… had no issue with white Martians. Others were not as tolerant and the treatment of the white Martians was especially horrible."

I see Kaldur pushes another marshmallow down his stick from the corner of my eye. "How do you happen to come to earth?" He asks.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles, the family member I was closest to was uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship! We would watch his exploits on earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars, it was declared a day of planetwide celebration. When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind. Having heard about all of you-Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Speedy and the newly christened Sparrow and Cardinal- J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger martian hero to earth. J'onn J'onzz came to mars and declared he would hold a competition to find the next martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes of earth. I decided I would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the martian population. I, however, was coming to earth. The competition was fierce and dangerous. It was exciting and consumed or touched the lives of every single martian on the planet. At first, Uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he did not want me coming to earth. I had seen some of his adventures, and they were life-threatening and dangerous. But I was not going to let that stop me. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of earth up until that point, I found that I...loved it. I wanted to come see it for myself. I would not be bested!" M'gann was full on grinning at that point. "I won! The whole competition!" She throws her arms up into the air and I let a small smile grace my lips. M'gann's optimism was contagious. "My heart soared! I was coming to earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I am here with all of you, and I am part of the team! I truly love it!"

Most of the team was smiling, just like me, at this point. "We are happy you're here with us as well, M'gann."

Wally gives her the swooning eyes. I roll my eyes at this. "You could say that again!"

My brother nudges Wally and rolls his eyes before standing. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag."

M'gann pops up. "Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening but I am excited to sleep in a tent."

Clary gets up to follow M'gann to our shared tent. "Farmhouses are better than tents, trust me."

Wally jumps up and starts to follow the girls to the tent. "I'm right behind you girls!"

I grab his arm and pulls him back. "Yeah, but you're sleeping in my tent with Robin and me."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Wally yells. M'gann and Clary turned to look back at him. "Clary never told us her origin story."

We all look over at her. She shifts uncomfortably and sighs. "It's pretty simple. My mom slipped into a coma and she didn't have a will. So, I ended up in foster care after they deemed the family friend unfit to be my foster parent. I ended on the west coast and bounced around for a while. I was out one night and got mad; I had been kicked out my most recent home. I screamed and destroyed the inside of a building...with my canary cry...that had just developed. Canary tracked me down and here I am."

Wally blinks at me. "Seriously! That's your origin story!"

Clary gives a huff. "Not all of us a fancy, elaborate origin story, Wally. Some of us got handed their powers, instead of seeking them out." She turns back around and continues to the tent. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training tomorrow at 8 and it's for most of the day. I want some sleep." Robin and I share a quick look before continuing to our tent. We were both thinking the same things. Clary's story was a half-truth, she wasn't quite telling us everything.

"Clary!"

I stop and turn back around to glance at Wally as he talks to Clary. "What Wally?" Clary asks.

He sighs, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just. You seem like someone who picked this life, not the other way around."

She gives a little laugh. "I picked this life, just not the powers. And apology accepted."

Wally's eyes widen. "What apology?"

Clary holds open the tent flap for M'gann who climbs in. "The one you were trying to give me but couldn't quite say." Wally opens his mouth to retort back but closes it just as quickly. Instead, a deep red color starts crawling up his neck and onto his face. Robin and I laugh at Wally's red face and we pull him away before he embarrasses himself even more.

"Don't be up too late Superboy." I turn to see Clary talk to Superboy before ducking into her tent. Superboy nods to her but continues to look out.

I turn back to a bickering Wally and Robin as they pull up the tent flap and duck into it. I follow them in and walk over to my sleeping bag. "So, did you have fun tonight Jack?" Wally asks.

I shed off my coat and pull off my shoes. "Ya, I had fun. What about you Dick? You have fun?"

Dick shrugs as he pulls his sleeping bag back and gets in. "Yes. I'm a little glad that we didn't have to tell our story, at the same time…"

"You wanted to." I pull my back my sleeping bag and get in. "Ya, I kinda wish we could." I wish I could tell someone, anyone about both sides of my world. About my vigilant life and my involvement in an alien civil war. I sigh and pull the sleeping bag back.

"I'm crashing guys," Wally says as he turns out the light. "Night."

As the lights go my phone vibrates. I quickly pull it out and sigh. Arcee had sent another message. "How are you?" I stare at it as my phone opens up to imessage. Several incoming responses, no outgoing. Part of me wished she'd stop, part of me was glad she didn't. Both Miko and Raf stopped texting and calling as much as I stopped responding. They'd try every few weeks, but the time between got larger every day. Another message comes in below it. "Jack? Are you even getting these anymore?" I stare at the message for another minute before tucking my phone under my pillow. There was no point in staring at the screen. I wouldn't respond. I didn't want the league to find out about this, or MECH. Both had technology that to track them down. And I wouldn't risk the Bots' or Miko's and Raf's lives with other forms of communication.

* * *

 **So my original idea of doing all of the comics and episodes of Young Justice with Jack has been scrapped. I'm really interested in getting towards the Young Justice/DC world interaction with M.E.C.H. and the Transformers world. I will still include comics, episodes, and scenes I feel are important to the character build up of Jack and plot development. Also, when I originally started this I planned have a third story, and fourth show involved, in the universe I'm creating and another character added to the team. This character would be a brother or a sister to Jack and Dick. So stay tuned for that!**

 **For those who haven't heard Young Justice Season 3 has been confirmed! It will be called Young Justice: Outsiders, and be about fighting meta-human trafficking rings. Popculture has more information if you want it.**

 **Criticism and Comments Welcomed!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
